Addiction
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: [Hiatus] Sehun, Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal, pair:Kaisoo, Chanbaek, Hunhan, other its GS mature story bro! Chaps 3 up!
1. Prolog

Title:Addiction

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:M

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Moonkyu

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning it's dangerous for childern T.T!

Happy Reading ^o^

Prolog

Summary:Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal,pair:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Hunhan,other its mature story bro

"Annyeong naneun Kim Jong In imnida tapi noona bisa panggil aku Kai"

"Annyeong Kai,Do Kyungsoo imnida panggil aku Kyungsoo saja ne"

.

.

"Aku Oh Sehun panggil saja Sehun,kenapa kalian terus bersama eoh?bolehkan aku bergabung?"

"Kami bersahabat Sehun,ne tentu kau boleh ikut dengan kami"

.

.

"Kenalkan dia teman baruku namanya Kim Moonkyu panggil saja Moonkyu"

"Senang bisa kenal dengan kalian guys"

.

.

"Kau tau aku sepertinya ku menyukai Kyungsoo"

"Kalau gitu dapatkan dia"

.

.

"Apa Sehun cium pipimu Kai O_O"

"Ne bahkan dia menciumku di tempat umum"

.

.

"Hahhh Sehun nyium kamu lagi T.T aku heran apa yang buat dia nyium pipimu Kai,aku jadi penasaran boleh kah aku cium juga?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Aku heran kenapa ada yang ganjal ne,emang Kyungsoo suka dengan Moonkyu ne?"

"Molla Hun"

.

.

"Kau menyukai itu?"

"Ne Kai"

"Tapi Moonkyu menyukaimu"

.

.

"Ck fuck kau Kai!mengapa kau mengambilnya dariku hahhhhhhhhhh!lihat saja akan ku hancurkan persahabatan kalian"

.

.

"Kai Moonkyu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu

"Hun,kita tidak boleh seperti itu"

.

.

"Well seperti yang kau tau,aku menyukai dirimu?tapi kau menyukai Kai bukan?"

"Dari mana kau tau"

"Kau tidak usah tau sayang,yang perlu kau lakukan hanya perlu menjadi pacarku jika Kai tidak ingin ku lukai"

.

.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN HAH!"

"Kai... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

'Welcome to the game Kai'

.

.

"Persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini?"

"Kenapa?sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

.

.

"Kai ku mohon dengar dulu"

"Tidak,kita bukan siapa-siapa lagi!bahkan kau bukan sahabatku?"

.

.

"KATAKAN PADA SEHUN KALAU DIA BERUBAHHHH"

"DIA BERUBAH KARENA KAU JUGA KYUNGSOO"

"TIDAK,DIA BERUBAH KARENA PERSAHABATAN KITAA"

.

.

"Kau tau selama ini aku adalah orang yang menghancurkan persahabatan kalian,bahkan ku juga yang telah memperdaya Kyungsoo "

"Jadi Sehun benar,how dare you to us"

.

.

"Ayo kita mulai dari awal lupakan masa lalu kita"

"Kau benar Kai,maafkan aku ne"

"Gwenchana kita hidup untuk saling memaafkan bukan?"

"Ne Kai,ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal"

.

.

"Ohh maaf aku tidak sengaja Kai akuu"

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa kalau kita berciuman Kai?"

"Itu tanda persahabatan kita"

.

.

"Selamat datang hoobaeku di SM senior high school,namaku Baekhyun sunbae kalian jurusan seni salam kenaaaaaaaal"

"Wow senyum nya sangat indah"

.

.

"Ahhh Kai hmm"

"Hhhh bagaimana kalau kita mencoba sex?"

"Ahh ahhh Kaiihhh aku takut hamil"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang Kyungsoo,tidak perlu ada yang di takutkan"

.

.

"Namaku Luhan,senang berkenalan dengan mu Sehun"

"Noona senyum mu membuatku terpesona"

.

.

"Ahhh ahhh fasterhhh Kai"

"Ahh ahh holemu sempit ah ah"

.

.

"Heiii Yakkkk DOBIIIII kembalikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

"Hahaha coba saja coba Baek"

"Yakkkkkk kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

"Ohhh ahh ahh Hunniee ah ah"

"Wow kau indah noonaa"

.

.

"Mau coba Sex di bis Baek"

"Kau gila!"

.

.

"Selamat datang di villaku"

"Aku akan tidur dengan Kyungsoo"

"Maksudmu 'tidur' mendesahkan namamu Kai hahaha"

.

.

"Kai aku tidak menyangka kau se pervert itu ToT,padahal dulu kau polos"

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ku alami Hun"

.

.

"Ungg Kaiihh berhentilah mengemut nipplekuu"

"Bukankah kau suka?aku ingin tidur sambil mengemut niplemu baby"

.

.

"Hunn ouch pelan pelan"

"Ahh ahh ini sudah pelannhh chagihh"

.

.

"Hai guys lama tidak berjumpa"

"Ohh bagaimana kabarmu Moonkyu?"

.

.

"Hiks Kaii ku mohon bantu aku"

"Arraseo akan ku bicarakan padanya baby jangan khawatir"

.

.

"Ohh jadi dia yang menghancurkan persahabatan kalian ck!tidak tau malu"

"Baek jangan bilang seperti itu"

.

.

"Aihh bisakah kalian selesaikan masalah ini sendiri"

"Kai,ku mohon sekali saja"

.

.

"Ahhh ahh yeoll ahh ahhh ride me harder"

"Ask you wish beb"

.

.

"Kyungsoo would you marry me?"

Next/Delete

hai hai akhirnya FF ini muncul di layar kaca (?)

ini adalah ff nc pertama dan unlimited (?)

ini adalah gambaran ff nya?

maafkan Rim ya allahhh

mau tau ceritanyaaa

riview yang banyak neeeee

see youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^


	2. Chapter 1

Title:Addiction

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T *rated akan berubah tiap chaps nya

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Moonkyu

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning it's dangerous for childern T.T!

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal,pair:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Hunhan,other its mature story bro!

SM JHS hummm siapa yang tidak mengenal sekolah terpopuler tersebut di Seoul?seolah yang mempunayi falisitas memadai,terakreditasi,banyak peminat dan masih banyak lagi keunggulan lainnya membuat namja tan yang sedang menenteng tas nya memilih sekolah ini sebagai menuntut ilmu yang selanjutnya. Ia berjalan menyelusuri koridor sekolah baru nya sambil melihat betapa bagus sekolah ini,Kim Jong In atau Kai namja tan itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti di kelas baru nya,saat ia memasuki kelas itu teman baru nya yang tadi nya ribut seperti pasar tiba-tiba sunyi seperti kuburan. Bahkan yeoja disana terkagum melihat Kai,badannya yang eksotis,tinggi dan juga tampan namun Kai hanya menatap heran teman yeoja nya hingga akhirnya ia menata seorang yeoja bermata bulat dan hell dia juga menatap dirinta dengan mata penuh O_O. 'Neomu kyeopta'jeritnya dalam hati,ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang di tempati oeh yeoja itu.

"Um bolehkah aku duduk disini?"tanya nya sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya tidak gatal,yeoja itu hanya menggangguk imut dan kai menjawab tersenyum tampan lalu ia duduk di samping yeoja itu.

"Kim Jong In,kau bisa panggil aku Kai"ucap Kai memperkenalkan diri.

"Do Kyungsoo panggil saja Kyungsoo"jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum memperlihatkan heart lips.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyung"Kyungso menatap namja tan itu lama,ia tampan dan membuat pipinya merona hebat.

"Uhhh Kai rumahmu dimana?"tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan

"Di daerah daegu,waeyo?"Kai menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang nampak berbinar

"Jeongmal!rumah ku juga di daerah itu!"

"Umm,aku tinggal bersama noona dan juga adik kembarku"

"Noona dan adik kembarmu"

"Noonaku bernama Kim Jong Min di sapa Kin,adik kembarku bernama Kim Jong Hee di sapa Kei"Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk imut sebagai jawaban.

"Umm kai-ah nanti bel istirahat kita makan bareng ne?"

"Boleh Kyung,oh apa kau 94 line sepertiku?"Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"Aku 93 line"

"Oh apa harus aku memanggilmu noona?"

"Andwae,aku merasa seperti sudah tua jika di panggil seperti itu"

"Arraseo,tapi bukan kah kau memang sudah tua Kyung?"Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Kai lalu mempoutkan lipsnya yang membuat Kai tertawa keras

Pelajaran pun dimulai,semua anak kelas 1 A itu memfokuskan pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Termasuk Kai,ia tampak serius dan menurut nya ia tampak lebih tampan tentu saja membuat rona merah di pipinya.

* * *

Bunyi bel istirahat pun berbunyi,semua murd SM JHS itu memutuskan makan siang bersama di kantin termasuk dua sejoli ini. Bahkan saat mereka memesan makan Kyungsoo baru mengetahui kai adalah chiken holic. Seorang yeoja bertubuh seksi berkulit tan dan berwajah serupa dengan Kai tiba-tiba duduk di depan mereka.

"Ya ampun Kai,kau baru hari pertama masuk sudah mengencani gadis manis"Kai yang sedang makan tersedak karena Kei berbicara seperti itu

"Astaga yak Kei tidak bisakah kaumembuatku tersedak?dan sejak kapan kau ada di depan kami!"ucap Kai sedikit berteriak

"Yak!agasshi kenalkan aku Kim Jong Hee panggil saja Kei,um satu pesan dariku untuk berhati-hati dengan kembaranku ini. Dia itu mesum,ganas,dan liar,jadi kau harus waspada dengan nya"kei beranjak dari tempat duduk nya lalu melesak pergi,sedangkah Kau menyumpah serapah adik kembarnya membuka aibnya,lalu Kyungsoo?ahh dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kei terhadap nya

"Jangan dengarkan dia Kyung,kadang ia iri saja karena aku mempunyai yeoja seimut dirimu"Kai kembali menyuapkan makanan nya,Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu mendengar nya

* * *

Namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat itu menatap dua sejoli -Kai dan Kyungsoo- semakin hari semakin dekat,apa mereka berpacaran?sedangkan ia semenjak masuk ia belum bercakap-cakap dengan teman barunya. ia sedikit heran kemanapun namja tan pergi pasti yeoja bermata bulat itu ada begitu juga sebalik nya. Perlahan kaki nya mendekati keduan nya dengan wajah datar lalu berdehem kecil.

"Namaku Oh Sehun,kenapa kalian terus bersama?"tanya nya

"Hallo Sehun,ohh itu karena kami berteman"Sehun menggangguk kecil dan melihat name tag kedua nya

"Boleh kah aku bergabung ummm Jong In?Kyungsoo?"tanya nya lagi

"Pangiil saja aku Kai"

"Tentu saja kau boleh bergabung Sehun,dan panggil saja aku Kyung"Sehun tersenyum kecil yang belum ia nampak kan dari kecil,dan menurut dua sejoli itu senyum Sehun sangat manis

TBC

hahahaha cie akhirnya gue updet ini FF nista

maaf pendek dan gak sesuai sama di prolog

atau ada typo

ini ngetik ngebut sebelum gue ngadain remed jam 10 nanti haha!

gimana gimana?

review yang banyak deh supaya cepet updet nya

next updet beauty of married,follow me and then you know everything,may i?

maaf gak bisa bales review kalian saking bejibun nya hehe

gamsahamidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ^o^9


	3. Chapter 2

Title:Addiction

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Friendship,GS

Rated:T *rated akan berubah tiap chaps nya

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Moonkyu

-Taemin as Kin

-Jo Eun Hee as Kei

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

warning it's dangerous for childern T.T!

alur cerita mengalami sedikit perubahan

Happy Reading ^o^

Summary:Sehun,Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dari junior high school suatu ketika Kyungsoo tidak sengaja mencium bibir Kai dan membuat mereka terjebak dalam kebiasaan bahkan lebih dari itu. summary gagal,pair:Kaisoo,Chanbaek,Hunhan,other its mature story bro!

Author POV

"Pagi Hun"sapa Kai di pagi bolong meletakkan tas di bangku nya. Sehun tersenyum manis dan menjawab dengan semangat.

"Pagi Kkamjong!"ini sudah 10 bulan mereka saling kenal dan membuat mereka terikat persahabatan,bahkan sejak Sehun bergabung ia sering mudah tersenyum ya walau muka nya itu masih datar sih.

"Hun,bisakah kau memanggil ku Kai atau Jong In mungkin?"Sehun memutar mata nya malas,lalu mendecak pelan.

"Yak itu panggilan kethayangan ku untuk mu!"Kai memutar mata nya malas,apa panggilan kesayangan kata nya?

"Astaga,arra bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Albino atau cadel"Sehun mendelik kepada namja tan itu .

"Yak!aku tau aku putih tapi aku tidak cadel pabbo!"Kai mendelik kembali sahabat nya itu

"Mwo?tidak cadel apa nya?kau tidak bisa bilang 'S'"Sehun kembali mendelik kepada sahabat nya yang ia sayang .

"Yak!aku tidak cadel!aku hanya thulit mengatakan huruf itu,dathar kkamjong"Kai mendekati sahabat albino nya itu dan sudah siap menghanjar sahabat nya itu

"Kau sudah menyebutku kkamjong dan juga pabbo!akan ku hajar kau albino cadel"dan terjadilah aksi -mari pukul- dengan alat tulis mereka seperti buku,alat tulis dan lain-lain. Sampai akirnya Kyungsoo memasuki kelas nya dengan kedua sahabat yang masih saling pukul hanya mengeleng pelan kelakuan kedua nya,kaki mungil nya mendekati kedua nya dan langsung menjewer telinga kedua nya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA APPOOO"otomatis kedua nya terhenti dan memegang tangan mungil yang menjewer telinga mereka sangat keras.

"Kalian ini kenapa suka sekali berantem sih apa gak capek?"tanya nya dengan sedikit suara lantang

"Aduhhh ampun,Kai/Sehun yang duluan"jawab mereka kompak sambil menunjuk pelaku yang mengawali semua ini.

"Mau siapa pun yang memulai nya ingat kalian itu saudara jangan menyakiti satu sama lain"Kai dan Sheun berdigik ngeri ketika aura hitam Kyungsoo keluar jika sedang marah. Bahkan ia marah pun mata bulat nya semakin besar saja ya walau sangat imut sih.

"NEE~"jawab mereka kompak,Kyungsoo melepaskan kedua lengan nya dan langsung di usap pelan oleh kedua tersangka.

"Sekarang minta maaf"ucap nya sambil melipatkan tangan nya di dada. Kai dan Sehun melirik satu sama lain,tangan nya terulur meski mereka masih kesal satu sama lain. Perlahan yeoja mungil itu mengukir senyum manis nya melihat kedua yang ia sayang berdamai.

"Begitu lebih baik,Kai hari ini kau duduk dengan Sehun ne!aku ingin duduk dengan Minah"Kai awal nya ingin protes sebelum mendapatkan deathglare dari yeoja itu ia memlilih diam.

* * *

Tidak terasa sekali 2 tahun berlalu mereka di SM Junior High School,kelas mereka menjadi pecah namun keakraban mereka masih tetap melekat,hanya saja Kai dan Sehun masih saja berantem karena keusilan masing-masing membuat yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kai,Sehun kenalkan ini Moonkyu teman baru ku di kelas"Moonkyu membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum kepada teman baru nya itu.

"Annyeong Kim Moonkyu imnida"

"Annyeong Moonkyu senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu"ucap mereka kompak

"So,uhh akuu harap bisa berteman dengan kalian semua"Kai dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil

Istirahat pun tiba mereka berempat pun memutuskan makan bersama,Moonkyu sangat lengket dengan Kyungsoo membuat kedua namja di depan mereka heran akan sikap Moonkyu. Sehun mendekatkan diri nya pada namja tan itu dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kkamjong,theperti nya Moonkyu menyukai Kyungthoo"Kai melirik kedua pasangan yang berada di depan nya menghela nafas nya pelan.

"Seperti nya begitu Hun"Sehun menjauhkan diri nya lalu melanjutkan kembali makan siang nya.

* * *

"Lalalala~"Sehun berjalan dengan riang nya menelusuri koridor ketika para siswa dan siswi sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Kai melihat sahabat berkulit pucatnya itu sangat bahagia lalu merangkul pundak nya.

"Hey cadel,kau seperti sedang bahagia"Sehun hanya nyegir lebar dan menyingkirkan tangan sahabat nya itu.

"Kau tau tadi aku mendapatkan nilai 100 di ulangan matematika mendadak tadi"Kai membulatkan matanya astaga!dia fikir nilainya yang terbesar dan ternyata sahabat albino nya itu mendapat kan nilai sempurna!mereka hanya selisih 5 angka!

"Daebak!aku hanya beda selisih 5 angka denganmu"Sehun dan Kai hanya ber tos ria mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas mereka masing-masing di dapatkan cuma-cuma dari guru mereka yang killer itu.

"Hai guys"sapa Moonkyu menyelip kedua teman baru nya itu di antara mereka berdua.

"Hallo"

"Kalian tau seperti nya aku menyukai Kyungsoo"Sehun dan Kai membulat pernyataan langsung dari teman baru nya itu.

"Pantath thaja kau thelalu menempel dengan nya"Moonkyu hanya nyegir malu mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Kalau gitu dapatkan dia"Sehun mengangguk setuju apa yang di bicarakan sahabat tan nya itu. Hanya saja kenapa mereka berdua merasa ada yang tidak beres suatu saat nanti 'mungkin cuman feeling' ucap mereka dalam hati.

* * *

Ini pengumuman bagi siswa siswi SM kelas 9 menjalani UN mendatang Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu sepertinya tidak dapat menemukan mereka berdua.

"Kyungsoo dan Moonkyu di mana Hun?"

"Molla,mereka thepertinya ada di thbelah thana Kai"Kai mengangguk kan kepala nya pelan,perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajah tampan nya ke wajah Kai dan

CHU~

mencium pipi nya kilat tanpa ada teman yang tau aksi Sehun barusan.

"Astagaa Sehun,apa yang kau lakukan"Kai melotot kaget sambil mentap sahabat nya itu hanya nyegir tanpa dosa.

"Itu tanda rasa thayangku padamu kkamjong"jawab nya sedikit manja.

"Tapi ini lapangan,kalau ada yang tau bagaimanaa"Sehun hanya nyegir kembali sambil menggaruk tengku yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe maaf"Kai hanya mendegus pelan sambil merangkul pundak sahabat nya itu

* * *

Sehun masih nyegir watados setelah kejadian -cium pipi Kai- membuat namja tan dan Kyungsoo menatap heran dia.

"Apa?kau di cium oleh Sehun saat bubar pengumuman tadi?"tanya nya dengan mata yang semakin membulat O_O

"Tanya saja sama tersangka Kyung,kau tau kejadian nya sangat cepat!"sebenarnya Kai tidak marah hanya kaget saja sahabat nya itu tiba-tiba mencium pipi nya.

"Itu kan hanya tanda thayang ku padamu,bukankah aku thudah bilang thebelum nya?"Kai hanya mengganguk pelan,membuat namja pucat itu hanya menunjuk kan 'peace' ketika Kyungsoo sedikit menatap tajam dirinya.

"Baiklah-baiklah kalian berdua ini ada-ada saja,tapi syukurlah jika kalian akur seperti ini"

"Kyungthoo,apa Moonkyu mengatakan sesuatu padamu hari ini?"Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan

"Memang kenapa?"

"Seperti nya dia menyukaimu Kyung"kini Kai yang menjawab,membuat yeoja itu sedikit terkejut hanya saja Kai tidak tau bahwa dirinya menyukai namja tan itu sejak lama.

"Ohh seperti itu"Kyungsoo hanya memegang rok nya erat,ia ingin mengatakan nya hanya saja ia gugup untuk mengutarakan nya.

* * *

Seperti biasa Sehun dan Kai selalu pulang sekolah bareng,hanya saja kali ini Kai tidak bisa menemani teman puca nya itu pulang.

"Tak apa kan Hun,kau pulang sendiri?'Sehun hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Kyungsoo itu yeoja,kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Yeoja pulang jam segini lebih baik di antar pulang"Kai tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak pelan rambut sahabat nya pelan.

"Kau yang terbaik Hun"Sehun nyegir kuda sebelum ia menanyakan sesuatu.

"Menurutmu Kyungthoo menyukai Moonkyu?"Kai berfikir sebentar.

"Molla Hun"

"Ka,aku pulang duluan kkamjong!kau hati-hati ne!"Sehun kembali mencium pipi Kai dan langsung melarikan diri.

CHU~

"YAK OH SEHUN!"Sehun hanya tertawa nyaring yang menggelegar dalam pendengaran nya,walau hanya beda beberapa bulan mereka menyangi satu sama lain,Kai tidak keberatan jika pipi nya di cium sahabat nya itu toh itu hanya tanda persahabatan mereka.

"APA?SEHUN MENCIUM MU LAGI?"Kai hanya menutup kedua telinga nya ketika ia menceritakan kejadian konyol itu terjadi lagi.

"Ne untungnya tadi suasana sedang sepi"Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kepala nya pelan. Menatap namja tan itu heran.

"Emang kenapa Sehun mencium mu ne?"Kai hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya pelan.

"Dia bilang sih hanya tanda rasa sayang nya"Kyungsoo mengigit bibir nya pelan,ia jadi ingin mencoba cium pipi Kai.

"Kai,apa boleh aku mencium pipimu juga?"tanya nya,pipi putih nya merona hebat ketika ia menanyakan hal itu kepada namja tan.

"Eh?"Kai mengedipkan beberapa kali sebelum Kyungsoo mendekat dan menjijitkan kaki mungil menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Kai. Mata bulat nya tertutup sedangkan Kai hanya diam dan masih mencerna perkataan yeoja itu.

CHU~

Mata Kai membulat,bersamaan irama jantung mereka yang berdetak keras. Kai merasa kan sesuatu dalam hati nya sesuatu yang hangat,nyaman,dan ketagihan. Kyungsoo perlahan memundurkan langkah nya setelah akhirnya mencium pipi namja tan itu.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu mencium pipiku juga?"tanya nya masih menundukan kepala nya. Kai perlahan mendekati yeoja itu mendongak kan dagu nya,menatap mata bulat nya dan perlahan menutup mata nya perlahan,jujur saja ia gugup ini pertama kali Kai mencium seorang yeoja setelah noona nya dan juga Kei. Walau begitu ia tetap penasaran juga kenapa jantung nya menggila ketika yeoja itu mecium pipi nya seperti ada sengatan listrik pada tubuh nya. Kyungsoo pun ikut memejamkan mata betapa jantung nya menggila ketika namja tan itu mendekati diri nya.

CHU~

Jantung mereka semakin menggila,entahlah seperti morfin yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka seakan tubuh,dan akal mereka menginkan lagi dan lagi. Kai mencium pipi yeoja itu lama astaga dia seperti nya butuh digoksin 'obat jantung' kenapa jantung nya bertedak cepat sekali sih?perlahan ia melepas ciuman itu dan berdehem kecil ia sedang merona hebat walau Kyungsoo tidak tau sih.

"Kau menyukai itu?"tanya nya

"Ne,aku menyukai nya"

"Tapi Moonkyu menyukaimu Kyung"Kyungsoo menunduk diam,tanpa sepengetahuan mereka jauh dari sana namja itu menggempalkan erat tangan nya erat. Cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan...

'Bajingan,lihat saja aku akan menghancurkan persahabatan kalian dan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi milikku'

TBC

happy malmin mblo~/plak

hai hai makin sibuk dengan jadwal memustuskan

sehari mungkin bisa updet 2 FF sekaligus

jadi habis ini mau langsung ngetik BOM

gimana udah panjang?yang nunggu HunHan dan ChanBaek sabar

mungkin bakal muncul 3 chaps kemudian

masih penasaran?review yahhhh :3

tebar cipok/plak tebar hug

gamsahamida ^0^9

reply of review:

maunyaOT12: sudah updet :3

Unicornslay: sudah updet :3

Yeol: sudah updet :3

One: sudah updet :3

Shim Yeonhae: pasti nya xD

Luludeer: *angkat baner HunHan,sudah updet :3

Guest: sudah updet :3

Rechi : sudah updet :3

EXOTICARMYsasha: sudah updet :3

Ambareu: sudah updet :3

Re-Panda68: xD sudah updet :3

yixingcom: sudah updet :3

deveach : sudah updet :3

orange squishy: sudah updet :3,haha gomawoo

KyungKyung Kim: sudah updet :3

BlackXX: gomapta #bow

Mong Jiraffe: sudah updet :3

ShinJiWoo920202: lah kalau gak antagonism ah gak seru dong :3

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu: coba ceritakan :3

Yukariimnida: jeongmal mianhamda #bow

Guest: sudah updet :3

aqila k: sudah updet :3

Rly. : sudah updet :3

Guest 2:lah sejak kapan jadi END?xD tar di tabok

Lady Azhura:ya saeng ini KaiSoo pair,gak ada crack pair kok xD

Pokok nya liat aj chaps berikut nya

12: sudah updet :3

Vita Williona Venus: sudah updet :3

KaisooStans: sudah updet :3

Pb :sudah updet :3

Pusss:sudah updet :3

didinsoo:ya say M,tenang ok!xD

Kim Kaisoo:sudah updet :3

NopwillineKaiSoo: haha ne gomaptaa xD

ariviavina6

kecepetan alurnya thor '-')b

karwurmonica:gamsahamida #bow

Sioehe: masa,coba kasih tau :3

parkeunrinn27:sekitar 3 chap lagi baru bakal nongol xD

Istri Sehun yang Tertukar: xD ne ne sudah lanjoottt

Guest 3:arraseo beb :3

Pacarnyasehun: jeongmal mianhamda #bow,aku akan berusaa lebih keras lagi

Athena Park: jeongmal mianhamda #bow aku baru come back say xD kesibukan membuatku lupa tata cara penulisan nya mohon bantuan nya #bow

jang raeum: ini sudah panjang kan o.O

Loli: xD ini lama say soal nya sibuk di dunia real dan di chaps ini di panjangin tuhhh

Seiza: jiah xD hehe maaf aku sibuk beb

Rly. : masa sih ?nama nya juga masih bocah/di tabok sehun


	4. Chapter 3

Title:Addiction

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance, Hurt, Friendship, GS

Rated:Semi M

Cast:-Kyungsoo

-Kai

Support Cast:-Sehun

-Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Chanyeol

-Moonkyu

-Other

Disclaimer:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allah

Please if you don't like dont read

naskah sedikit di ubah dari prolog yg gue publish! mohon maaf sebelum nya!

warning it's dangerous for childern T.T!

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Namja itu menyesap red wine nya perlahan, sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah nya. Memikirkan sebuah rencana yang menghasilkan kepuasan untuk dirinya, ya dia Moonkyu. Sejak kejadian Kai mencium pipi Kyungsoo, membuat ia sedikit merancang rencana agar mereka berjauhan.

"Bagaimana cara agar mereka berjauhan"pandangan nya tertuju foto mereka beberapa bulan lalu dan menyeringai kecil.

"Menghancurkan persahabatan mereka, bukan ide yang buruk"

* * *

"Kai"panggil Sehun sambil melirik sahabat tan nya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hm"gumam nya.

"Kau hanya berkata 'Hm' tanpa melihat sahabatmu yang tampan ini?"Kai memutar mata nya malas, lalu menatap sahabat nya.

"Ada apa Hunnie?"Sehun nyengir lima jari.

"Anu, Kei mana?"dengan segera ia memukul majalah yang berada di meja lalu memukul keras kepala nya.

"Jika itu pertanyaan mu, aku tidak perlu memanggilmu se manis itu! menjijikan!"

"SShhhh sakit tau! Jadi mana saudari kembarmu?"

"Dia sedang ada kerjaan menjadi model majalah"Sehun berbinar lalu mengguncang tubuh nya sedikit.

"WAH! APAKAH DIA SEORANG MODEL DI MAJALAH PLAYBOY ATAU MAJALAH DEWASA!"lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan pukulan kasih sayang.

"Enak saja, walau kami seumuran aku tidak mau Jong Hee bekerja di majalah seperti itu. Lagian Jong Min noona juga pasti marah"

"Ck! menurutku dia sudah cukup umur Kai!"Kai mendelik tajam Sehun.

"Aish! demi koleksi video pornoku! bahkan dia sama sekali belum pernah tau apa itu SEX!"

"Daebak! jadi dia polos sekali?"

"Maka dari itu! jangan merusak kepolosan adikku!"Lalu Sehun menyerit heran.

"Btw sejak kapan kau punya video seperti itu?"

MAMPUS!

* * *

At meanwhile

Yeoja bermata rusa berawakan mungil, bahenol, acerehe/?, yang mitos nye primadona SM university dan banyak yang ngejar dari ujung kulon 'utara' sampe ujung kidul 'selatan' namun status nya itu SINGLE! belom pernah ngerasain namanya pacaran. Bahkan konon kata nya Zayn Malik sebelum berencana kawin ngejar Luhan -yeoja itu- tapi dia gak mau.

"PAGIIIIIIIIII JIE!"sapa si cabe siswi SM high school di ujung koridor.

"PAGIII BAEKKIE"jawab sang empu memanggil yeoja tak kalah mungil nya bernama aslli Byun Baekhyun.

"Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah jie cantik sekali hari ini heum"goda Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alis nya genit.

"Tentu saja, memang kau yang selalu terlihat tomboy?"ejek nya, Baekhyun hanya memandang senior nya itu cuek.

"Ck, jangan mentang-mentang kau banyak penggemar jie! aku juga banyak penggemar!"Luhan hanya terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"Kkkk, kau begitu menggemaskan Baekhyunnieeee. Well ku dengar kau akan jadi ketua penerimaan murid baru?"Baekhyun melepas tangan Luhan sambil melirik nya cuek.

"Aih sakit jie, ne itu benar aku akan mengetuai itu"

"Wah kau bisa mengencani salah satu dari mereka mungkin?"tanya nya sambil menaik-turunkan alis nya namun Baekhyun hanya berdecih pelan.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengencani seorang berondong, aku tidak sepertimu jie"Luhan hanya tertawa kencang mendengar penuturan polos adik kesangan nya.

"Arraseo arraseo, fighting ne!"ucap Luhan sambil mengempalkan tangan nya semangat, Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil sambil meniru gaya senior nya.

"Ne fighting!"

"Oh Baekkie aku ke kelas dulu, dan kau mendapat salam dari pangeran kelasku Joon Myeon~"ucap nya yang langsung terbirit lari sebelum Baekhyun menendang bokong seksi nya itu

"YAK! JIE! KEMARI KAU!"

"HAHAHAHA"

* * *

Sehun menatap Moonkyu heran, entahlah ia seperti terbakar cemburu melihat Kai dengan Kyungsoo menempeli layak nya permen karet -eh kan Moonkyu suka sama Kyungsoo- tapi kenapa ia jadi punya terjadi hal buruk pada mereka terlebih persahabatan mereka.

"Kyungsoo nanti kita bisa bicara?"tanya Moonkyu, Kyunngsoo hanya mengangguk. Sehun semakin curiga gerak-gerik Moonkyu.

"Kai, kau mau temani aku beli bubble tea?"Kai menatap sahabat berkulit pucat itu.

"Ne Hun, sekalian aku juga mau beli"

"Yehet! aku menyayangimuuuu~!"

"Ck, dan aku membencimu tuan Oh!"Kai hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang terkadang imut ketika ber aegyo ria.

"Kajja~ aku takut bubble tea nya habis"Sehun menarik lengan Kai dan pergi menuju kantin.

"Oh Moonkyu kau tadi kau mau mau berbicara apa?"

"Aku tau kau menyukai Kai?"Kyungsoo mematung namun ia berusaha tenang.

"Ya lalu kenapa?"

"Kau juga sudah tau aku menyukaimu, so jika kau mau Kai atau mungkin Sehun terluka. Kau harus menjadi yeojaku"Kyungsoo menatap nya geram, dan mengempalkan erat nya di bawah meja.

"Kau, jangan coba-coba melukai mereka Moonkyu"diam-diam ia menyeringai.

"Well, datanglah ke apartemen ku"Moonkyu pun menyerahkan kartu lokasi apartemen yang ia tinggal.

* * *

"Kkamjongggg ayo kita jalan-jalan"teriak Sehun ketika ia sampai di rumahnya.

Clekkk

"Oh hai Sehun"Sehun menganga melihat Kei memakai baju baseball bernomor 88 nampak kebesaran dan body si kembar Kai itu aduhai sama kayak Kai dia makin sekseh di mata Sehun.

"Kamu, kenapa liat-liat Jong Hee!"tanya Kai berkacak pinggang liat sahabatnya itu.

"Hei Kkamjong! aduh jangan galak amat lah, kan bentar lagi aku jadi adik iparmu"Kei hanya tertawa kecil melihat kembaran nya yang galak kalau udah deket-deket sama dia.

"Adik ipar dalam mimpimu tuan Oh!"Kai pun mencium kening sak adik, Sehun mengo. Dia juga mau nyium Kei.

"Hei, aku juga mau cium Kei"Kai langsung menyeret Sehun, sedangkan dia hanya memberikan fly kiss pada Kei.

"Kita ke apartemen Moonkyu bagaimana?"Sehun hanya menggangguk.

"Aku punya firasat kalau dia merencanakan sesuatu"Kai merangkul Sehun, dan mengelus pundak nya.

"Jangan berfikir begitu Hun, tapi kita bisa memantau dia bukan?"Sehun hanya menghela nafas, semoga saja firasat nya salah.

* * *

Sebuah mobil berhenti di sebuah rumah, seperti nya keluarga itu baru saja pindah dari Los Angels. Menurut yang beredar nama penghuni itu keluarga Park, konon katanya kedua tuan dan nyonya Park sangat tampan dan cantik begitu juga kedua anak mereka bernama Park Yura dan Park Chanyeol. Btw mereka bertetangga dengan keluarga Byun.

"WOOOOAHHH sudah lama sekali aku meninggalkan Seoul"teriak Chanyeol anak bungsu dari keluarga Park.

"Jangan berteriak begitu Chanyeol-ah, kau membuat kami malu"ucap Yura sang kakak menatap adik nya yang kelewat hyper aktif.

"Kkkk~ wajar saja Yura, dia kan sudah lama pergi meninggalkan Seoul"ucap nyonya Park terkekeh melihat kedua anak nya kadang suka membuat dirinya pusing.

"Kajja kita masuk! kita bereskan barang-barang sebelum matahari tenggelam"ucap tuan Park mengintupsi mereka sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ne appa~"sahut kedua anak nya, mereka pun mulai memasukkan barang mereka ke dalam rumahnya,

at Baekhyun home

"Baekhyunnieeeeeeeeeee~"teriak suara merdu dari nyonya Byun, membuat yeoja itu turun dari kamar nya sambil memakan buah strawberry kesukaan nya.

"Ne eommaaa"

"Aigooo, tolong kasih ini ke tetangga sebelah sayang? eomma buat makan dulu buat appamu juga oppa dam kakak iparmu"Baekhyun pun menggangguk, Baekhyun mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Byun Baekbeom. Kakak nya itu gak kalah mirip sama dirinya *hanya saja dia terlihat lebih maco dari Baek/plak.

Kaki mungil nya melangkah ke kediaman keluarga Park, ia berdehem sebentar lalu mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Btw keluarga Park, keluarga cukup terpandang terbukti jika mansion rumah itu besar Baekhyun sampai berdecak kagum melihat istana itu.

Clek

"Annyeong haseyo"Baekhyun membungkuk sopan ketika seorang yeoja cantik sekitar 26 tahun namun ia terlihat masih muda.

"Oh Baekhyun kan?"Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, namun ia bingung juga bagaimana yeoja itu mengenalnya.

"Ne eonnie"Yura -yeoja itu- menjerit tak jelas lalu menarik lembut tangan nya untuk masuk.

"Eommaaa Apppaaaaaaaaaa, lihat siapa yang datangggggg"tuan dan nyonya Park pun menghampiri mereka, Baekhyun langsung membungkuk sopan, nyonya Park langsung memeluk Baekhyun sayang seperti anak sendiri. Baekhyun hanya membalas pelukkan itu namun sungguh, ia merasa belum mengenal keluarga ini.

"Aigooooo, Baekhyunnie kau sudah besar"nyonya berdecak kagum pada nya, terlihat masih sama pada yeoja ber eyeliner itu.

"Ne ahjumma"nyonya Park menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk dan Baekhyun pun duduk dengan anggun nya.

"Mau minum Baekhyun?"tawar Yura.

"Tidak usah repot-repot eonnie, aku hanya mengantar masakan eomma untuk kalian"

"Aigoo pasti kau lupa dengan kami, aduh duh aku tidak menyangka kau sangat cantik sayang"Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menunjukkan eye smile nya.

"Hehe bisa saja ahjumma"

"Ish jangan memanggilku dengan itu, panggil saja eomma. Yura mana adikmu itu suruh dia kemari"

"Ah itu dia eomma"Chanyeol menyirit heran melihat sang kakak menunjuk dirinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ahhhh Chanyeol, kemarilah"ujar tuan Park, Chanyeol pun hanya menuruti perkataan appanya. Ketika ia duduk mata nya menatap sesosok bidadari berada di depan nya.

"Jangan menatap nya seperti itu Yeol, kau serasa ingin menerkam nya"Chanyeol kembali ke alam nya setelah sindiran dari sang kakak tercinta. Thx noona seperti itulah rutukan nya dalam hati.

"Baekhyun apa kau masih ingat Chanyeol?"tanya tuan Park, Baekhyun memutar otak nya Chanyeol? ia ingat nama itu namun ia lupa dengan tampang muka nya.

"Anio aboeji, saya hanya ingat nama nya, kalau tidak salah dia teman kecilku dan di sebut dobi?"tuan terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut yeoja itu.

"Apa kau tau jika Chanyeol itu yang sedang ada di sampingku?"Baekhyun menganga, itu tidak mungkin jerit nya dalam hati.

"Jeosanghamnida aboeji, tapi seingat saya Chanyeol itu gendut"semua keluarga itu tertawa cetar, sedangkan Chanyeol merengut tak suka.

"Aigooo~, kau lucu sekali Baekhyun"ucap Yura masih tertawa di atas penderitaan sang adik.

"Cha Chanyeol, kau masih dengan Baekhyun? ah dulu ia panggil Baekhyun apa yeobo?"tanya tuan Park pada istri tercinta.

"Kalau tidak salah Baekkie, pendek, pink maniak, bacon dan masih banyak lagi"

"Baekkie, maksud kalian Byun Baekhyun?"tanya Chanyeol, kedua orang tua nya hanya mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, adikku sekarang tampan tidak?"tanya Yura, Baekhyun kini ingat si Dobi itu senang memamerkan sederet gigi nya dan sekarang masih tidak berubah.

"Oh Park Chanyoda? anio eonnie menurutku dia biasa saja, senyuman nya terlalu idiot"jawab Baekhyun dengan polos, membuat sekeluarga itu kembali terbahak dan memanggil sebutan baru untuknya 'yoda', lalu Chanyeol? oh dia memasang muka masam nya.

* * *

Sehun dan Kai sudah berada di apartemen Moonkyu, mereka masuk layak nya rumah sendiri namun pintu kamar nya terbuka sedikit tadi juga ketika masuk ada sepatu wanita mungkin ada tamu. Pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara desahan berasal dari kamar nya.

"Sehun, apa aku salah dengar?"

"Thepertinya tidak, aku juga mendengar thuara dethahan o_O?"

"Ck, aku tidak tau jika dia mesum juga"

"Ne, thama thepertimu"Kai mendelik tak suka pada sahabat nya. Mereka pun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Moonkyu, ya walau Moonkyu sadar mereka sudah datang namun ia memilih berpura-pura tidak tau. Dan meneruskan 'kegiatan nya'. Tangan nya mengelus payudara sang yeoja, yeoja itu hanya pasrah, mungkin pengaruh obat perangsang.

"Ohhhh ahhhh ahhhhh"Kai dan Sehuhn membelak mata nya tidak percaya, what the hell?

Moonkyu semakin gencar menggoda yeoja itu, di pikiran Kai juga Sehun mereka tidak percaya jika teman nya sudah melakukan 'iya-iya'. Perlahan tapi pasti Moonkyu menyiapkan penis nya lalu mengocok nya secara cepat. Namun seketika Kai dan Sehun melihat sesosok yeoja itu dan itu Kyungsoo.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!"Kai tanpa basa-basi mendobrak pintu itu, Moonkyu bersikap seperti biasa. Namun Kyungsoo menatap sendu para shabat nya yang menyiratkan rasa kecewa.

"Kai... Sehun"

"Aku tidak menyangka ini"seketika Sehun menatap sangat datar kepada keduanya, membuat Kyungsoo sangat merasa sudah tidak suci lagi.

"A a a aku bisa jelaskan"

"TIDAK ADA YANG PERLU DI JELASKAN! INI SEMUA SUDAH JELAS BUKAN!"Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangis, ia sudah curiga gerak-gerik Moonkyu saat ia masuk apartemen nya.

"Ck ck, ayo Kai kita pergi mereka membuatku muak"Sehun segera menarik Kai dan menutup pintu dengan kasar, Kyungsoo tidak bisa membendung tangisnya. Ia menangis merutuki kebodahan nya namun dibalik kesedihan itu moonkyu menyeringai lebar.

'Welcome to the game'

TBC

hai haiiiiiiiii

yes akhirnya updet :D

maaf lama :(

well pasti mungkin ada yg belum paham knp JHS seusia mrk sdah mlkukan sex?

sbnarnya ksus ini sdh tdk asing khusus nya di Indonesia

JHS biasa nya lbh ke mencari jadi diri misal nya mnjdi anggota genk motor

dan ada stu genk ini pnya syarat jka mnjadi anggota nya

slh stu nya cwek itu hrs disetubuhi oleh 7 org cwok klu tdk slh

gue sndiri miris liat Indonesia kek gtu

gmn mw mju?

knp gue tau?

JHS gue dlu dibwah pngawasan tentara gtu jdi myoritas temen gue itu genk

msh pendek?

skli maaf, krn gue nankrink di komputer bkn di laptop

jdi gmpang encok hehehe

well mksh yg sdh baca, walau msh asburd dan kekurangan

untuk bang Tao gws! jgn out ya :(

hati ini terasa atit bang/plak

bwt bang Lay ayolah bang abang kan setrong :( jgn balik ke changsa

buat bang Kris dan bang Luhan cpet balik jgn meditasi trs :(

keep strong exo-l, keep belive OT-12 ^^

betewe yang udh liat exo tetangga sebelah/? Sehun sma Ceye OOC ya :v

gue smpe ngakak liat nya, but pas liat Gayung/? nempel"/? sma Ceye kok ada nangis" gitu ya :v

review?

gamsahamidaaa ^o^9


End file.
